


cold

by majesticmcold



Series: ficlets from otp prompts [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticmcold/pseuds/majesticmcold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura goes away with Danny for the weekend and Carmilla misses her warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold

The bed was as cold as the grave she had risen from. No matter how much she moved, Carmilla could not get comfortable; she may as well have been sleeping on rocks. All the blinds were closed, keeping out the sun, but slivers of light still poked through, throwing dancing shadows against the wall. Carmilla could see Laura’s silhouette in almost every one.

Carmilla scowled and turned her back.

When Laura finally shoved her bags through the door of their dorm, it was to find a sulking Carmilla sitting on her bed with her arms folded. She barely responded to Laura’s cheery greeting, opting instead for a grunt.

Laura pouted. ‘Did Laf put sugar in your blood again? She promised –’

‘You were gone too long.’

There was a pause as Laura took in the scene – Carmilla had not only claimed possession of Laura’s yellow pillow, but Laura’s blankets were also entangled around Carmilla’s legs. Laura couldn’t help but smile.

‘The bed was cold!’ Carmilla shouted defensively, drawing the blankets closer to her as Laura sat herself down next to the vampire.

‘Well, I’m here now.’

‘Lawrence will pay for keeping you from me for so long.’

‘Ooh, scary. Anyway, what are you complaining about, it was only the weekend,’ Laura teased, throwing her arms around Carmilla. ‘But if it makes you feel any better, I missed you too.'

A small smile twitched on Carmilla's face, breaking through her sullen expression. 'I suppose it does make me feel better,' she said, shrugging casually, but her arm sneaked around Laura's waist and brought her closer.

'Now … shall we warm this bed back up?’


End file.
